Sancho Monte Captio
Sancho Monte Captio, otherwise known as Dr. Sancho978 is a penguin from South Pole City who is currently the Dean of the University of South Pole City and the CEO of many airlines.He is currently living in his palace in Polaris, Polaris Palace with his wife, Katy Spitz, and newborn son, Jacob. Background Early Life Sancho Monte Captio was born on January 12, 1990,he was born to Meilin Monteclaro and Alberto Monte Captio, at Hillsworth Medical Center in South Pole City, he was raised in Cusack, a suburb of South Pole City, his father was a pilot and his mother was a flight attendant for Penguin Chat Airways, he attended Central Park Elementary School and John. A Bruchiner High School.. In college, he went to the Penguin University and graduated with a bachelor's degree in Aeronautics in 1998.He had his Master's Degree at West Park University, in Physiology . Career Sancho Monte Captio first landed his job as an airline executive for Club Penguin AirFlights, and then, with the government's help, opened a new international airport, South Pole City International Airport.He was also promoted to the Head othe ACAO and National Airports Authority, which controls airport activity. Sancho has a degree in Physiology, and has also opened the University of South Pole City, which is one of the top universities on the continent. The penguin has also helped penguinatarian aids in East Pengolia, and other places on the Continent. He has also participated in FoodAntarctica, the nation-wide program to end hunger, and is the co-chair of the project. Personal Life Sancho Monte Captio has one sister, Bea, who is now a Pediatrician at Bayley Medical Center in Polaris. The penguin owns a 112 million pebble mansion, also known as Polaris Palace. Sancho also has a wife, Katy Spitz, a popular singer from South Pole City, The two met at the Gemini Awards in Gemini, at an after-party. The two got married on November 2, 2009. The two have a chick named Jacob, who was born on November 28, 2008. ,. Occupations Sancho Monte Captio is involved with many jobs, including: *Dean of The University of South Pole City *CEO of MammothAir *CEO of MammothConnection *CEO of Pontrier Transportation Company *President of the Antarctica Civil Air Organization *Chair of the National Airports Authority Quotes *"Okay..and..." *"What the?" *"Hey...man." *"In life, we don't have people give things to us, but we earn it" *"I Heart Planes!" Trivia *He has a huge palace in Polaris, he currently resides there. *He had Fat, but was cured in less than 45 hours of getting it, *Sancho Monte Captio recorded a song, Flight 100, with Blue Night *Sancho Monte Captio loves his private jet. *He knows the NATO Phonetic Alphabet *He plans on writing a book, Half Empty of Full?, which will come out in Spring of 2010. *He has a PHD. *Sancho Monte Captio and Katy Spitz were married on November 3, 2008. See also * Link *Sancho Monte Captio's Family *Katy Spitz Category:Characters